Shoulda been a Cowboy
by TheAngelOnYourRight
Summary: It's over no more chapters put out it's over fini hope you guys liked it Ch 32 up
1. Billie Sophia

Disclaimer: I own nothing though I wouldn't mind my very own Jesse James

A/N: I'm going to change a few things mainly that Jim doesn't die but that's about it.

~~~~~~~````````````````````````````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Billie Sophia James, get behind back in this house," my brother Jesse called. _Damn it _I thought, _I shoulda took back way_. I sulked back in to the house.

" I told ya you're do young to go to the Younger shindig," Frank said. 

"It's not fair," I pleaded. "Jim's gonna be there."

"So that's it you wanna see Jim Younger." Jesse teased.

"Shut up Jesse."

"Well I'm not Jim's brother I'm yours and I said you can't go." Frank said.

I finally gave up and stomped up stairs. 

To this day I think maybe if I hadn't waited till they had gone to leave myself then Ma would still be alive. It wasn't until that mornin' when Jesse and Frank left that I had dared to go back to the house I opened my trunk in the barn I grabbed my Pa's old six shooters and hat saddled up and left. I followed my brothers, cousins and their friends until they hit a small town about 6 days away from Liberty. It wasn't exactly the way I wanted them to find me but I'm sure glad they did. This is what happened. 

"Hey little lady why don't you get off that pretty horse and come with me." The old man said.

" How about no."

" Don't make me use force little missy."

I let out the highest pitched scream I could. Lucky for me the bunch of them heard but not before the guy had pulled me from my horse. After they had made the guy leave Jesse offered me his hand that I willing took. I brushed myself off. Re-adjusted my hat that was when they got a good look of I was. 

"Billie Sophia," Jesse said. I lowered my head I could only imagine the lecture I was going to get from Frank. "Yes." I said in a barely audible tone.

Instead of the lecture I was so sure I was going to get Jesse wrapped his strong arms around picked me up and twirled me around before placing me back on the ground. Then just when I thought I was getting my balance back Frank grabbed me and hugged me. " You're alive." He said.

" Not for long if you don't let go," I said I glanced at Jim who had obviously kept his promise by not telling my brothers that I had snuck out. He gave me week smile he knew how much trouble we were going to be in once my brothers stopped fussing over me. They brought me into the saloon they were staying the night at. " Now Billie how the hell did you survive that blast?" Frank questioned.

"Do you want the truth," he nodded " I wasn't home." I could see the concern in Franks face turn to anger has he turned to Jim.

" You knew didn't you?" Frank said.

" Frank don't get mad." I pleaded. " Jesse do something."

"Frank now let the girl explain and be happy we didn't lose her too that night." Jesse said trying to calm our brother down. I could always count on Jesse to help no matter how mad he was at me. 

" I promised Jim I'd be there so after you left I kinda snuck out. By the time I got there you two had already left and I couldn't bear to tell you I had left so I stayed Aunt Angie's until you had left town and I followed you." I had managed to get it all out in one breath. I sat there a waited for Frank to start his you shouldn't have done that speech, but instead he just nodded and said, "I'm glad you're alright." 

Just when I thought both off the hook Cole looked at Jim with rage in his eyes " I'll deal with you in the morning for now go to bed I don't want to see you." My eyes followed him up the stairs and dropped back to Jesse. "Let's go kid you too." I followed my older brother upstairs in silence. " Jesse I'm sorry," was all I managed to get out before I started to cry. Jesse sat down on the bed beside me. 

"Billie you had us all real worried Frank thought for sure you were dead and well I was starting to think the same. There's nothing we can do now we'll drop you off at Doc. Mimms when we are back in Liberty." 

" No Jesse please let me stay with you I can hold my own and you know it." He looked at me contemplating for a few seconds. Gave me a forced smile shook his head and said, " I'll talk to Cole and Frank." I threw my arms around his neck " Thank you," I whispered. He gave me a hug. " I'll see you in the mornin'." " Jesse wait you think you could umm. Well..." " Fine but only tonight I wouldn't want to make Jim jealous." "Jesse." I said grabbing the pillow ready to through it but he ducked out of the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```````````````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: That's all for now hope you like it if you do I'll update soon.


	2. Making her one of our own

Disclaimer: I own nothing though I wouldn't mind my very own Jesse James

A/N: I'm going to change a few things. This story is dedicated to my muse and inspiration for this story the author of Days

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````````````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jesse's P.O.V

I can't believe my baby sisters alive. After I had talked Frank and Cole into letting her stay I went back up stairs to make sure I wasn't dreamin' sure enough she was sleepin'. I'd hate to be Jimmy when Cole let him have it the next morning. I can't blame the kid his got it real bad for Billie. He was only doing what she asked him. I think I finally figured out why he didn't want a paid lady. Poor kid I know I miss Zee somethin' fierce. I swear once I'm even with that man for killin' Ma his going to regret ever crossin' a James. But for now we were headed to Freedom. Pulling off the last job before we headed back to Liberty. I rode in the back with Billie who obviously was hoping Jimmy would have but I think Cole told him to stay in the front so he could yell at him some more. I could tell Billie was happy to be with us. She had satisfied look on her face like when she won an argument with Frank or got one of us trouble for somethin' it kinda faded when she heard Cole or Bob givin' Jimmy hell but it was returned when she seen me or Frank again. " Hey Jesse," she said. "See the rock on that boulder over there." I knew she was going to do somethin' to show that she could cut it with us. " Yeah Billie." She grabbed he six shooter faster than I could tell her that it was to far she had knocked it off the rock. The boys turned around just in time to see her puttin' it back in her holster. 

"She's smilin' that's a bad thing." Frank said. 

"Frank I think you better watch out she almost better than you." Tom said.

"He taught me every thing I know." She smiled to him. When we got to Freedom I made sure Billie stay outside with Tom and Jim. Tom made sure they did their jobs and not anything else. The girl had something that kept her on top of the game under pressure she kept her cool the whole time. After we rode out of town Cole started talking 'bout some job he wanted to do in Hypiron. " It's right here in the paper 50 000$ of railway money." He said holding the paper. I didn't quite feel right about this. " Cole it's a set up there trying to trick yous guys." Billie gushed before he could finish.

"And how may I ask would you know, Billie Sophia James." 

" Because Mr.Riens wouldn't take any regards to a tea girl standing over his shoulder well discussing it with Mr.Pinkerton." That girl sure did have her ways.

"I'm going who's in," Cole said as if disregarding what she had just said.

Nobody said anything I was seriously thinking about not taking part in this one. " Fine I have no family loyalty, Bob, Jim." 

"I'm in." Bob said. Tom nodded his willingness to participate, as did everyone except Jimmy, Billie and myself. We set up camp for the night, about 3 hours out side of Hypiron. 

" Somebody's going to have to go save their behinds tomorrow Jesse are you going to help me." Billie whispered. I nodded I couldn't very well let them just walk into that bank and get shot up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````````````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's short I know I'll update soon. Lot's of luv Mandy


	3. I ain't going no where

Disclaimer: I own nothing though I wouldn't mind my very own Jesse James

```````````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````````````````````````````

Jim's P.O.V.

Sometimes I wish I would've told Cole and them boy Billie their yelling at me is getting' tiresome but I know that I would have disappointed Billie. Now for some reason I'm sittin' in this bar tryin' figure out how the hell we're goin' to be able to out run the Pinkerton men that are all over the place. We wouldn't be in this damn situation if Cole had listened to Billie then again a lot have things wouldn't have happened if that were the case.

The bank robbery/ rescue went something like this.

"See the men on the roof over there." Jesse said Billie and I nodded "we have to take them out first the n we'll have a clear shot at the Pinkerton men that are inside the bank." Cole and the boys ridin' in the opposite way were just the distraction we needed. We got the closest we could before we started shootin' I have to say that Billie sure is a good shot for a girl. After the last shooter was gone from top of the buildin'; we went to the bank I guess Jesse wasn't expectin' Mr. Roon to be there cause the man himself started to shoot. From what I could tell then I didn't think that anyone was hit then Bob shot him in the shoulder. The boys in the bank were still surrounded so we went to get them out of there. Of course Billie had been right there was no money or deeds just an empty safe and a bunch of Pinkerton men. After we got out Jesse looked around and couldn't find Loni.

I myself hadn't seen the man since that mornin' when they had left. Bob yelled for us to come to where he was " Oh Loni." Frank shook his head. There he lay in a puddle of blood. Clay and Tom picked him up and loaded him on a horse. The group quickly rode out of town before some other damn bunch caught us. 

"So that's just it Pinkerton tricks us once and there out." Bob said as Cole and Jesse dug a grave for Loni. 

"No our blood gets shed and there out," Cole said. I looked over at Billie she was twirling' one of her six shooters around her index finger I could tell she wasn't happy about this. To tell you the truth neither was I, they were making us go home because they didn't want us gettin' in trouble with the law. 

"Jesse it's not fair." Billie countered. " I finally get the chance to get back at him and your makin' me go back home." She brushed her fingers through her brown hair. " What would Zee say." I think that's when Jesse changed his mind she always had a way of gettin' what she wanted. 

"You know the kids have got a point." Jesse said " All that's going to happen is we're going to send them home and they're goin' to leave and get themselves in to more trouble than they can handle." 

"Jesse what if somethin' happens to them while there out here with us." Cole said.

"Those two are more likely to get into trouble with out us." Jesse said.

"Plus this way we can watch their every move." Frank said. I was starting to think that this wasn't such a good idea it was bad enough that they were always around as it was but know they'll be even more on our cases. I guess it's true what they say for good thing there is equally some thin' bad to go with it.

```````````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````````````````````````````


	4. May god have mercy on your souls

Disclaimer: I own nothing though I wouldn't mind my very own Jesse James

```````````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````````````````````````````

Cole's P.O.V.

I can believe Jesse is lettin' those two stay. If it were up to me they'd be on there way to Doc's now but I got out voted. Sometimes I wonder if Bob is even my kin. I just hope we can even get in to Liberty with all the Pinkerton men around here were lucky if make it out of Hyperion. I shoulda just listened to Billie but hell it said right in the paper what was supposed to think. It would have been fine except for the twenty or more Pinkerton guards in the bank. Now were out here on horseback dodging the bounty hunters and law men and I keep picking up certain parts of the conversations everyone else is having. Billie trying to convince Jesse she'll be fine to ride in the back by herself. Personally she's just trying to get him to leave so Jimmy can ride back there with her. Tom and Frank are discussing some poem. And Bob is trying to convince Jim that it's best to leave Billie alone until me and Jesse don't suspect that they still like each other. Well that last conversation is going no where cause Jesse won't let the girl out of his sight anymore. And I'm gonna keep a watchful eye on him cause the last thing we need is those two doin' somethin' foolish. When we finally hit the city's limits I let out a sigh of relief we had made it this far it was just gettin' back out tomorrow that would the problem. It wasn't until Jesse said,

" I wanna see Zee." That got me worried.

"No Jesse that's not I good idea." Frank said. I had to admit that it wasn't not only because Jesse just might decide to stay, but because that's gonna be the first place they look when they find out we're back in Liberty.

"Well I don't really care if you don't think it's a good idea I'm going." He said. 

"Jesse it's true there all over the place and if it gets around your back they head right for Doc. Mimms trust me that's where they went after the bank robbery." Billie said, " I'll tell you what I'll go get Zee if you promise too stay at Cole's." Sometimes I wonder which one is the older sibling. Billie is so damn smart beyond her years. Jesse nodded and Billie set off towards Doc Mimms and the rest of us went to where our house used to stand. About half an hour later Billie came back with Zee as promised.

" Jesse," Zee said once she seen him. She jumped of her horse and ran to him. He twirled her around. 

"Zee, I missed you."

" Are staying?" she asked. He shook his head "Why not. Jesse why can't you just let the law take care of this."

" Because Zee, did the law do anything when they burnt down our houses did the law do anything when the tried to scare us out of our homes. No, so we gotta take the law into our own hands." Jesse said.

" Well then, May god have mercy on your soul Jesse James and protected you." That was the last we seen of Zerelda Mimms for a while we left the next morning. Not even Billie could make Jesse change his mood he was out for blood now preferably Pinkerton or Reins.


	5. Missouri isn't home for us anymore

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Billie's P.O.V.

I still can't believe what happened with Zee and Jesse those two were so in love and now there not speakin' to each other. Cole and the boys won't leave me alone for two minutes so there's no way I can even tell Jimmy how much it meant that he didn't tell no one. But that's no important right now I have to try to get Jesse to listen to reason. There ain't no way we were going to make it out of Missouri alive if he gets what he wants. 

"Jesse where are we going?" I asked.

"Where do you think Billie," he said looking at me with a glare as if I wasn't supposed to ask questions like that. With a sigh I fell to the back with Frank looked at him longing for an answer for our brother's behavior. Frank just shook his head. We were for what I could tell headed to wherever Jesse assumed that Thaddeus T. Reins was. My opportunity opened when Frank went up the lead with Jesse and Cole. Jimmy let himself fall to the back without anyone noticing. I smiled at him and mouthed the word thank you. He smiled back and nodded. Bob looked back and seen us together and motion for Jim to get back up front with Tom and him before either of mine, or his oldest brother noticed that we were together. I nodded and he gave me a sympathetic smile before going to join his brother and Tom.

"Okay I'm going to do something and Cole, Bob and Frank are coming with me the rest of you I want to stay here, You got that Billie." Jesse finally said after we could see the city limits of a small border town.

"But Jesse.." I started only to be cut off.

"No but Jesse's I'm doing this that man is going to pay for what he did to us Billie." Jesse said. " Now stay here I mean it ."

I sighed I knew there would be no conning Tom or Clay into doing what the old Jesse would have and sneakin' in to town after them. After they had left I jumped of my horse, Jim did the same he came over to me. Right now even Jim Younger couldn't lift my spirits. He gave me a hug if it had been any other time since I had gotten there it would have been more special but right now it was just comforting. 

"It will be okay Billie."

"Jim I'm worried what if it goes wrong what if someone gets hurt."

"Don't worry. Like I said things 'll okay they always are with your brothers." I pulled away and nodded I jumped back on City Limit's and wait for my brothers and cousins to get back. It only took about three quarters of and hour before they came riding like the wind back towards with only three horses and four rider I knew something went wrong but didn't dare ask we rode until we crossed the state border. We stopped somewhere about an hour the other side of the border it wasn't until then I realized Jesse was the one that was hurt. After Frank had him lied out on the ground and the others were settin' up camp like nothin' had happened I went over to my two brothers. One was' layin' in a bloody shirt and the other tryin' to get him to drink somethin'. 

"Jesse," I said fightin' back the tears.

"Billie don't cry sweetheart." Jesse said. "I'll be okay. I always am remember I'm a James." He wiped the tears off my cheek with his good arm. From what I could tell it was only a hit in his forearm but he had been hit all the same.

"Come on Billie let's give Jess here some time to rest," Frank said.

"But…" 

"Go on Billie I'll be fine." Jesse said. Frank and I walked away frank turned to me.

"We can't go back anymore. Jesse and me did somethin' really bad back there and Missouri is no longer part of our lives." He tried to put his arm around me but I ran to my horse and rode off. Until I found somewhere that I could be alone to put it all in perspective. My life had just changed drastically and I wasn't sure where we were going or what we were doing. I wasn't sure what had happened to my old self or to the girl I used to be that was scared of the dark unless she had one of her brothers with her. But now I was ridin' with the most famous bank robbers in this country and I could never go home again. 


	6. Moving on

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ ! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Bob's P.O.V.

Goddamn Frank he's always trying to be so smart this time it finally bit him in ass. After we got to the campsite from gettin' stuff he told Billie ran off because of somethin' he had said. Now we gotta go look for her before it's dark. She's a James, which means she could be anywhere.

"Lil' miss James what are you doing out here all by your lonesome." I asked finally spottin' her.

"Nothin' Bob just tell Frank and Jesse you couldn't find me." She said wipin' her eyes.

"What's wrong Billie," I asked sittin' beside her on the rock where she was perched. " C'mon you can tell me. I swear if it was brother I'll kick his behind all the way to Missouri." I finally pushed a half smile out of her.

"No Bob, it wasn't Jimmy. It's just everything. Damn Reins. Damn Pinkerton. It's like all of a sudden I'm living in some kind a story and everything is against me." She said pourin' it all out. The poor kid had been through hell and it just got that much worse.

"It's okay Billie, things will get better." I said puttin' my arm around her shoulder. "C'mon know everyone's out lookin' for ya except Jesse who's goin' mad with worry now let's get back." I said convincin' her to come back. On the way she begged me to tell her what had happened in Missouri. I told her how Jesse blew up the bank that Mr. Reins and Mr. Pinkerton where in. And had been shot on the way back I wasn't sure bout what we were going to do but I think that Mr. Pinkerton's advice to go to Tennessee is probably what's going to happen. When we finally got back to camp. Jesse thanked me and grabbed his little sister.

"What did you think you were doin'?" He said. " Never mind that just never do it again." He kissed her forehead. When everyone else got back Frank gave her a lecture about leavin' and not tellin' him where she was going and not comin' back. Jimmy kept lookin' at her with love in his eyes but she just looked at the ground for the rest of the night. Jesse and Cole decided that we were goin' to Tennessee. I told Jim before we all went to sleep to give up on the romance with Billie for I while because it would just complicated things even more than they were already. Whether he listened or not that's another story.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ ! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Jesse's P.O.V.

Damn Reins, damn Pinkerton, damn my arm. Everything is coming apart. Cole and me are going to tell Clay and Tom to go back to their families later. This has now officially become a James-Younger problem so it's just goin' to be Frank Billie Cole Bob Jim and me. If Cole had his way we'd be shippin' Billie and Jim back to Liberty to but I can't do that to them. 

We're leavin' for Tennessee after I don't think we should tell them cause then they can honestly said they don't know where we are. I miss Zee like hell but she doesn't love me anymore. Things just keep gettin' worse I'm hopin' they get better soon.


	7. Tennessee Bound

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ ! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Cole's P.O.V.

It was hard havin' to say good bye to Tom and Clay but these things had to be done. Damn Reins 'll be on our trail as soon as he gets his greedy ass out of the doctors office. Jimmy's been more quite than usual lately which means he's hidin' somethin' or he's got nothin' to say. I reckon it's the first. We're headed off to Tennessee Jesse figures we could use a change of scenery. I think he just wants to get away from Liberty and Zerelda Mimms. As for me well let just say I have the girl thing under control. Jesse reckons we should be hittin' a town anytime before dark. Hopefully we will this sleepin' on the ground thing isn't my favourite. 

" Well lil'lady what do think of being part of the James-Younger gang?" I asked Billie as I took up the lead with her.

" Since when am I a lady Cole Younger." She said with a laugh.

" Well I guess since my baby brother started likin' you." I said teasin' her a bit.

" Well then I've been a lady for a long time and I didn't even know it." She said the girl was always sharp on her feet. " But to answer you question. I love it havin' you guys around one way or another is great. Now if you don't mind takin' the lead by yourself I wanna talk to my brother." She said then fell back.

Bob joined me. 

" Hey brother, do you reckon we're doing the right thing going to Tennessee?" he asked questioning our decision. 

" Mr. Pinkerton said that the railway wasn't going to Tennessee. So he was not going to Tennessee. Which means we are safe there. So yes I do think we are doing the right thing." I said. " Sometimes Bob I wonder if we have the same Ma."

Bob just shook his head. 

" So Jesse where's this town you were so sure was around here." I yelled back to where he was talking with Billie at dusk.

" Right there, Younger if it was a snake it would bite you before you knew it was there." He said pointin' to the west sure enough it was about ten minutes from where we were. I nodded and brought Thunder to a full-fledged lope and the rest of the gang followed. When we got to the town Jesse and me tied the horses to the hitchin' post and the rest of the gang when in to the saloon and got rooms. 

" Hey Jesse." 

"Yeah Cole."

" You reckon were doin' the right thing by goin' to Tennessee." I asked tyin' Billie's horse to the post.

"You know what I do believe that we are there is nothin' left for us in Missouri." He said brushin' his hand of on his pants. "We could rebuild there you know start our own farms find us some women and have families the things we would have in Missouri just start new."

I nodded what he was sayin' was makin' sense. 

" I worry 'bout Becca and Samara though we did just up and leave." I said rememberin' my sisters.

"Cole Samara is gettin' married in a month and Becca is seein' the youngest of the Higgin's boys don't worry bout them they'll be well looked after." I nodded as we entered the saloon. 


	8. Lovin' you really isn't somethin' I shou

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ ! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Billie's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe this is actually happenin'. I was actually alone for the first time since I've been with the boys that they left me alone, I didn't leave they did. The quiet was nice. I think it had somethin' to do with one of the bar patrons downstairs thinkin' I was a paid lady. So Jesse carted me upstairs to my room. It was about two hours before I heard a knock on the door. 

"Who is it," I said not wantin' to open the door for just anyone.

"It's Jimmy open the door." I went and opened it. 

"How can I help the youngest Younger brother." I said floppin' back bed. He smiled. " Don't smile at me like that Younger, your starting to scare me."

" Why would it scare you Billie Sophia James, I smile at you like that all the time." He replied shuttin' the door.

" Because your brother has it in his head that there's somethin' goin' on with us."

"So what if there was would it be so bad." He replied. At that point I was gettin' frustrated I had had enough I wanted the truth and wanted it then.

" Jimmy William Younger tell me right know do you have feelings for me or not."

" What if I do?" he said avoidin' answerin'. 

" Jim," I said this was startin' to really get annoyin' people not answerin' me.

" Yes, I do Billie, there are you happy." He blurted out. At first I just sat there in shock of what he had just said. Then what he said was my genuine James smile made it's appearance. 

"I guess you probably want me to go now." He said heading for the door.

Before he made it out I jumped up ran over to him and kissed him. It intirely out of impulse I'm not even sure that I wanted to do it. The funny part was he kissed me back. Unbeknown to either of us at the time but we had been seen by Bob. Jim came back in.

"What was that all about." He asked.

" I don't know," I lied I may not have known why exactly but I knew I couldn't let him leave like that. "But maybe I feel the same." I couldn't believe I just told Jim Younger I liked him. Thank god there was knock at the door. I told Jim to make himself unseen. And I opened the door.

"Hi Bob," I said.

" Hi Billie Sophia I just wanted to let you know that Jesse's coming up to talk to you and Jim you better leave before anyone other than me sees this and gets the wrong impression." I went pitch red. Jim left with his brother.

About twenty minutes later Jesse made his way into the room.

"Hey Billie, I got some good news." 

"What," I asked wondering what had suddenly changed my brothers horrible mood in to a good one.

"Where only three days away form Tennessee and a very nice man downstairs just lost his farm to Cole in a card game," he said gettin' that dangerous smile.

" Jesse you're smilin' that is never a good thing."

"Oh but this time little sister it is we are going to Tennessee and we have a house and a farm and no damn Pinkerton detectives."

I started to smile.

"Jesse, this is great when do we leave."

"Tomorrow mornin' so get to sleep we're leavin' at the crack of dawn. Cole figures that way we can be there before evenin' Sunday." He said then kissed my forehead and left. I couldn't wait to leave the next mornin'. 


	9. We're Home

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ ! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Frank's P.O.V.

We left about twenty minutes after dawn that mornin'. Jesse and Cole lookin' like they did after we had pulled of a job and got a bunch of Railway money. I could tell they were happy about this I wasn't to sure 'bout Bob though he looked like he had something he needed to get off his chest. Billie and Me were talkin' 'bout what we were goin' to do 'bout Jesse horrible mood if it came back after this buzz was gone. Jim was his usual quiet self. The boys were carryin' on 'bout the guy thinkin' Billie was a paid lady last night. That lasted all of ten minutes when she swore she'd shoot anyone that said another word. We rode the rest of the way discussin' what we were goin' to do with our new farm. I swear that if I didn't know better I'd think there was somethin' going on between Jimmy and Billie. It would be funny to see those two together though. When the night fell we set up camp. 

"So Jesse." I said when we were sittin' round the fire.

"Yeah Frank." he said lookin' up from the fire.

" I heard Mr. Larabee's daughter is the sheriff in Charity." I said.

"Really, you mean Christopher Larabee's daughter." He said lookin' at me like I was drunk.

"Yeah that's the one Alison Larabee first female sheriff in the country." I replied puttin' my plan in to action.

"For some reason it doesn't surprise me," he just starred into the fire.

"Isn't she Jesse's age," Billie piped up.

"Yup." I answered.

"It's funny you guys got along so well and now she's keepin' the law and you're breakin' it." Bob said. The gang all let out a laugh. Jesse pushed a smile. 

"Yeah but knowin' Alison she would have done the same thing in our position." Jesse said pushin' a stick around in the fire. 

"True," Billie said, " I think I'm turnin' in for the night."

"Yup sure sounds like a good idea." Bob said. 

"I reckon we should 'cause I wanna get an early start tomorrow," Cole stated the rest of us followed suit. 

The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful I didn't push the Alison thing any further. All except a conversation I had with my sister. She was going on about how she had somethin' she wanted to say but couldn't because it might upset some people and how Jesse would be angry. I quoted Shakespeare and told her " To thy own self be true. Now that's from a great man so believe what he says and follow your heart." When we arrived in Charity Sunday afternoon it took us half the afternoon to find this farm which turned out to be a not bad place except for a couple sections of fence needin' mendin' and needin a new porch the place was decent. It was nothing the bunch of us couldn't fix.


	10. The Right Kinda Wrong

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ ! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Jim's P.O.V.

I'm glad that trip is over, now I might actually get to have a normal night's rest. The boys and Billie are tryin' to decide who gets what room I figure as long as I get one I'll be glad. The sooner they pick the sooner Frank, Jesse, Cole and Bob will be gone and I can talk to Billie 'bout what happened the other day. I think she's been avoidin' me for the few times we've been able to talk. I can help think 'bout how she kissed me or how she had said, "But maybe I feel the same." That girl drives me crazy she's tellin' you she loves you one minute and avoidin' you the next. It would be better if I could talk to Jesse or Bob 'bout this but I think Jesse would kill me if I told him I was in love with his sister and Bob just doesn't approve of the thing at all. I think they might have a point. I mean I've known her since we were kids it would be weird for all of us.

After the boys had dealt with the room thing they left for town I think they were going to take Billie with them but she said she didn't want to get called a paid lady again. I pretended that I had gone to sleep until after they had gone. I almost had until I heard a knock on my door.

"Jimmy can I come in."

" Yeah sure." I said I was bein' too lazy to go open the door. Billie came in.

"I thought you were avoidin' me." I said with a smile.

"No, I just need some time to think." She said as she sat down beside me.

"Think 'bout what?"

"Bout us, bout what happened, bout how I'm goin' to tell my brothers."

" So by the sounds of the last one I'm takin' that were not goin' to pretend like it never happened." I said she shook her head.

" I meant what I said Jimmy I like you a lot," she said lookin' straight in my eyes. "Did you?"

" Billie Sophia James, I've never felt this way bout anyone." Couldn't believe she doubted me. 

"Good," she said as she lay down next to me.

" So how are we goin' to tell our brothers."

" I'm not sure, but I don't think Jesse and Cole are goin' to be happy 'bout this."

"That Billie I can guarantee you."

" I wish they would just understand." 

"But they won't and I would bet that Jesse won't like it either."

"Yeah well my brother is really anti-love lately so he don't like anythin' "

I laughed. It was true Jesse was really moody lately and I personally blame Zee Mimms. 

"God the out side must really be gettin' to me cause I could sleep." Billie said with a yawn. I nodded I had been pretty tired myself.

"I think it's more the fact we've been sleepin' every where but in a bed the last couple days."

"Yeah it might be that too." She said the next thing I knew she had fallen asleep. Now I was in a real predicament I didn't want to wake her, I couldn't go no where else and I could very well sleep there or Jesse and Cole would have my head. I guess with all the worryin' made me fall asleep too cause the next thing I knew Cole was yellin' at me to wake up cause he was goin' to kill me if I had done anythin'.


	11. The Thunder Rolls

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ ! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Jesse's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe my eyes my little sister was sleeping in Jimmy's room with him. The entire time I stayed at Doc. Mimms' I never once thought of sleepin' in the same room as Zee. God I swear if he did anythin' I'll kill him myself.

" Now would one of you care to explain what's goin' on here." Cole said after the two jumped off the bed.

" Cole it's my fault I fell asleep please don't blame Jimmy." Billie pleaded.

" No Cole, it was my fault I shoulda woke her up." Jim said.

" I don't care whose fault it is Jimmy you shoulda known better. God if you laid one hand on that poor girl I swear I'll beat you from here to Nashville." Cole said.

"He didn't do nothin' I swear Cole." Billie pleaded.

" Let's go Billie your own room know." I said I could tell Cole was ready to give the poor boy a speech he wouldn't forget any he was luck if he didn't get a beatin'. She followed obediently. When we got to her room I told her to sit on the bed. And Frank prepared his speech he was going to give but before he could start I did.

" Billie what the hell were you thinkin' sleepin' in Jim's room."

" Jesse I didn't mean to it just happened."

" Don't care you know what you're actin' like a paid lady." That was it she started to cry but for once in my life I was still a little mad. I'm not sure if it was more mad or disappointed but I was. I couldn't deal with this I left. Frank did he's best to clam her down and then passed me in the hall on the way to his room.

That night a big storm blew in I fell asleep to the rain on my window. I woke up to the creakin' in the hall. Then my door opened. 

" Jesse, you up."

"Yeah I'm up." My poor little sister was still afraid of thunder storms not that she would admit to.

"Can I come in, please."

"I guess." She ran across the room and jumped into bed with me. I had to let out a laugh.

"It's not funny," She said." Jesse I'm sorry for what happened." She looked at me in the eyes.

" I know Billie I'm sorry too. I didn't mean what I said. I love you and I don't want anythin' to happen to you." I said. She put her head on my chest.

" Know Jesse but I can take care of myself to you know."

" I know but I see all these bad thing's happenin' to these poor girls and every time I think of you and pray that you're alright."

" I'll be fine but trust me if Jimmy would have tried anythin' I would have beat him." She said with a laugh.

" You know Billie it's not Jim Younger I'm worried 'bout it every other guy. For god sake you're still afraid of thunder storms."

" I am not."

"Well then what are you doing in my room."

" I couldn't sleep," She said. " I the noise was while makin' me think of the house blowin' up" I felt the tears hit my chest.

" Hey there Billie no more cryin' 'bout that we live hear now and nothin' is goin' to happen I promise you." 

"Promise."

" On Ma's grave."

"Good."

"Now go to sleep."

She nodded and I drifted of to sleep. 


	12. Telling the Truth

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ ! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Bob's P.O.V.

I felt really bad for Jim last night Cole really let him have it. The poor kid came sown that mornin' with a black eye and headache he didn't say much just that he didn't want to talk about it. After all of us was up Billie said she was goin' to take care of the horses Frank and Cole were goin' to look at the land see if we could plant some corn like we didn't do enough of that back home. I asked Jim if he would help me fix the fence post in the far field he just nodded. Jesse was about to tell us what he was doin' but there was a knock at the door. When Jesse got it Billie screamed and ran to the door.

"Alison," she said.

"If it isn't lil'Billie James." The young lady at the door said. She was dressed just like Billie 'cept in brown instead of black, the long duster and pants instead of the skirts that most ladies wore. "And the Younger boys too. We mine as well have the whole James Younger gang here."

"We do," Cole corrected. 

"Ain't there more of you." She asked.

"Not no more." I said 

"So how's your Dad," Jesse asked invitin' her in.

"His still in Arizona doin' the whole I right the wrongs of society but don't you dare call me a law man thing." She answered. Which caused a little laugh out of everyone. 

"That's good as long as he's well." Frank said.

"Yeah , I just came to make sure you weren't planing on robbin' the bank."

"No, as long as the god damn railroad stays away we won't have that problem." Cole said.

"If they do they'll have to deal with me and that goes for you too. No trouble makin'." 

"Don't worry I got them under control," Frank said tryin' to be the most mature.

"Good I'll see y'all later." She said before seein' herself out.

"So what are you doin' this mornin' Jesse." I asked.

" Uh.. Oh I'm goin' to go fix the boards on the front porch." He said after snappin' back to reality. Billie and Frank laughed a bit, then stopped when Jesse shot them looks that could kill. After that we went on to doin' the chores.

Me and Jimmy, had gotten most of the fence posts fixed he said he wanted to check on his horse. I let him go and with a warnin' of watchin' out for Cole. He left and I waited a couple of minutes then followed him. I was goin' to find out what was goin' on if it was the last thing I did that day. When I was sure he was in the barn I went and stood against the out side wall so I could hear what was goin' on.

"Jimmy, I'm sorry bout last night. It was my fault."

"No Billie stop it, I shoulda woke you up end of story."

"Does it hurt." She said.

" I little but don't worry it's just a black eye." He said. " Billie don't you dare start this wasn't your fault Cole just over reacted."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. What about you?"

"I'm fine Jesse just yelled .A lot. You know we have to tell them."

" I know but not know let Cole and Jesse cool down first. We'll tell them on Thursday ." He said. It went quite for a bit. Then Billie said.

"You should get back Bob's gonna come lookin' for you."

"Yeah I guess I should. I'll see you at lunch." 

"Yup." 

I took my opportunity and walked in.

"Hey there Billie. Jimmy does it take that long to check on your horse." I said.

Jim shot me a look and smiled at Billie then started to walk back out to the field.

"So Jim what's goin' on with you and Billie and don't tell me that there's nothin'." I wasn't about to tell him I heard every thin'.

"But there ain't nothin'." He said.

"Jim that's a double negative which means there's somethin' now tell I swear Cole won't know nothin'."

"Nothin' I said there is nothin'." He grabbed a hammer and some nails and started at a board. I did the same.

" Fine you wanna know so bad but you can't tell no one not Frank not Cole not no one." I nodded. "I like Billie and she likes me and she's scared Jesse will flip out if he found out and I know Cole will so don't tell no one." I knew there was something between those two I just couldn't figure it out then but now it all seemed clear. Billie was right Jesse would flip out he'd probably kill. For now it was the best thing to keep it quite.


	13. There's a new deputy in town

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ ! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Billie's P.O.V.

I could get used to this life. It's almost like back in Missouri but we're all workin' on the same farm instead of one's down the road. I'd like to give Cole a piece of my mind but it's best just to keep quite for now. Poor Jim's got a black eye and it's all my fault. I feel so awful. At least Jesse ain't mad at me anymore. It's great to have Alison around to she's great I just hope Franks plan to get her and Jesse together works. I do miss Zee though the girl was like a sister to me while the guys were gone just to not see no more was killin' me. I never thought it be so easy to con Jesse and Cole into going in to town forte afternoon. All I had to said I wanted to go see Alison and Jesse was in and he just told Cole that it would be their chance to checkin' out the town's ladies. After lunch we headed to town and while the boys of flirtin' with the ladies at the bar I when to see Alison.

" Excuse me is the sheriff in," I said passin' through the swingin' doors.

"Hey there, Billie." Alison said. "What can I do for you?" 

" I was just wonderin' if you needed any help around here."

"As a matter a fact I could use your help if you're willin' to give up on the outlaw way I wouldn't mind a James sharp shooter for a Deputy." I gave a little laugh.

" I can't guarantee I'm as good as my brothers but I'll sure try. And as for me bein' a outlaw I leave that to them too."

"Good then you're hired as of immediately you are the new deputy." 

"Great well what I'm I supposed to do."

"For today just go home but I'll meet you at your house tomorrow mornin'," she said. With that I left thinkin' what I just got myself into one more thing I couldn't tell my brothers or anyone else for a while. It would be worth it though if all went the why I was plannin'. When I got back to the bar I seen Bob and Frank flirtin' with the same waitress. Jesse trunin' over shot glass like his life depended on it and Cole headin' upstairs with some girl. For him it's do as I say not as I do to his little brother. I paused for a second where is Jimmy. I looked again and couldn't find him. I walked over to Jesse.

"Hey Billie,"

"Hey Jesse you know where Jimmy is?"

"Last time I seen him he was flirtin' with on of the bar maids. My guess is he's followin' in Cole's footsteps." That's all had to hear I went runnin' out of the saloon grabbed my horse and started for home. Maybe Jesse was wrong maybe it was that Jim Younger that I should be worried about? When I reached the farm I unsaddled City Limits put him in the corral and ran to my room to finish cryin'. I wasn't there five minutes before I could hear Jesse and the rest of them ridin' up to the house. I didn't want to talk so I pretended like I was sleepin' when Jesse opened my door. I could hear him and Cole talkin' in the hall in front of my door. 

"What do you think set her off like that just to run off like that." Cole asked.

"It's what she does when she gets upset. What ever it was it upset her enough to make run cry her cheeks a tear stained. "

"Do remember what you were talkin' about before she ran off." 

"She asked where Jim was I doubt it was that though."

" Yeah, well I swear he'll have matchin' eyes if it was."

"Cole stop beatin' on him he's just a kid. God damn it."

" Fine I won't touch him but he will suffer on way or another."

" Cut him some slack."

"Where was he anyway?"

" I'm not sure. Frank found him and we took off home I never asked."

" I'm sure she'll tell us what it was when she wakes up."

"Yeah. Let's go see what the boys are up to."

The two went down stairs. I heard one of the bedroom doors open. One the good yet bad things bout this house was the doors made squeekin' noises. She waited and closed her eyes. Her door opened.

"Billie it's me. Come on I know your awake cause you don't sleep with your boots on." The male voice said. 

" Go I away." I said I wanted to scream at him but I didn't dare the other know I was awake.

" Billie what's wrong." 

"Jimmy I know what you did go away."

" I didn't do nothin' cept puke my guts out and since when is that a crime."

"Since it was after you had sex with someone." I whispered.

"What who told you that."

"Jesse said you were flirtin' with the bar maid last time he seen you. Then you were gone and you are a Younger a girl can put the pieces together."

"Billie I would never do that you're the only girl I'll ever feelings for. God Billie Sophia you gotta believe me I love you."

I rolled on to my side and faced him.

" Do you really."

"Yes." Jim looked like he was going to cry.

" Jim I'm so sorry I ever doubted you."

" Good then come down stairs with me. I was talkin' to Bob and I think we should tell them."

" But Jimmy."

" No we have to they have to right to know."

I sighed I wasn't sure I could tell them especially after this. I wasn't sure if Jim was the guy for me if I couldn't trust him then was I really ready for this.


	14. Repercautions

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ ! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Cole's P.O.V.

I see why the kid just took off, then again after hearin' the whole story of why I think anyone would have done the same. Damn Jesse he's so clueless sometimes. He sure can let his mouth get him in trouble. It's still sinkin' in my baby brother and Jesse's little sister together I always hope that they would get together so we would really be a family but I never thought it would happen so fast. Never mind the kids just come down and tell us all at once like they were tellin' us they were goin' to fix the fence posts outside. Frank just shook his head. Jesse looked kinda puzzled. I swear Bob knew all a long 'cause he just sat there. Damn kids I swear they're getting too much like us. But all that was enough excitement for one day Frank suggested we head down to the lake. Billie said she'd stay back and make supper. I think she felt kinda bad for making us all worry. So the rest of us headed to the lake that Jesse said was just at the edge of the farm. It gave me time to have a serious conversation with my baby brother.

"Jimmy come here." I said after we had started walkin' to the lake.

"What?"

"Where were you gone of to make the poor girl worry like that."

"No where special the whiskey and me didn't get along to good again."

" I see so how long has this little secret of yours been goin' on."

" A while. I guess."

" How's long a while."

" Since before you guys came back but when you did we decided to cool it for a while. Then I reckon it started again just before you pulled the big job and got us sent out here."

"Are you still sore that we didn't let you come Jimmy."

" A bit Cole it hurt it was my house too you know."

" Ahww c'mon little brother. You know we only didn't want you to get hurt."

" I know but I am sixteen; Cole you went off to war a fifteen."

"I know but you're my responsibility and there ain't nothin' goin' to happen that I can stop you got it and if you break Billie's heart I'll deal with you then I'll let Jesse have his turn got it."

"I know don't worry and Cole if you walk and further your going to walk clean in to the lake."

" I was stopping." I said then backed up. Damn kid he was always right. But for now I'm just going to try and forget all that happened today and go swimmin'.


	15. Missouri is out of the question

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ ! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Frank's P.O.V.

I reckon my plan to get Jesse over Zee is workin' pretty good but my baby sister just made it all a little easier. She went and got her self a job as deputy sheriff which means Miss Ali will be around a lot more, it's explainin' to Jesse why Billie's not home all day that might be the tricky part cause Billie don't want to tell him where she's going. She thinks she can pull some damn thing off about getting' us out of trouble with the law over in Missouri. The girl really wants to go home as much as she doesn't want to admit it. She pulled me aside last night and told me as much as she figured I needed to know according to her. She definitely got Ma's cooking skills the girl had everything cooked for breakfast before she made an excuse to leave and grabbed City Limits and left. That mornin' Jesse and me went out to see if we could fix the fence down by the creek he told me somethin' I really didn't wanna hear. 

" Hey Frank what do ya think about me goin' back to Missouri and before you start your yellin' it won't be for long just long enough to see Zee."

"Jesse now I know what you're gonna say but Zee don't wanna see you she made that pretty clear."

" I know Frank but I miss her like crazy I don't know how long I take this."

"Jesse just get it out of your head. Pinkerton is waiting for you at the boarder just waitin' for you to get home sick and want to go back."

" Frank I gotta see her just one last time."

"Jesse I don't think I could let you go alone and Billie can't live with both of us gone she needs some one to take care of her." 

"That's it Frank I could Billie to go back to Liberty and Zee to come back here and see me."

"Jesse it's not that easy." Just when I thought I'd lost all hope who came ridin' up but Alison and Billie.

"Howdy there, Jesse and Frank what are you to boys up to today." Ali said.

"Just fixin' some fences out here how bout you two?" Billie shot Ali a look not to tell him.

"We're just out for a ride." Billie quickly said before Ali could answer.

" I see so are you goin' to be home for dinner Miss Billie Sophia or are you planin' on being gone until dusk."

"Well you see Jesse that's why were here I want y'all to come to my place for supper." Ali said.

" I guess we could do that what do ya say Frank," Jesse said.

" Sure thing we just gotta go get the rest of the boys." I said the n motioned for my sister to come towards me I pulled her riding coat over her badge. " Fix you collar girl." I said she mouthed a thank you. It was a good thing Jesse was off in Alison Larabee land and didn't notice or we would have had I lot to explain to him. I sure wasn't prepared for what happened that night. 


	16. Your leaving me

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ ! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Jim's P.O.V.

Freggin' Cole. He is such a sucker for a pretty pair of eyes. Now I'm stuck dressin' like we were goin' to church or somethin' at least I'm not like Billie who is stuck wearin' a dress she does look damn good though. All he would have had to say was no, it's like no one in the damn family knows how. So know here we are finished supper sittin' around at Alison Larabee's. About two hours ago I wasn't so bored. That would be 'cause of my lovely Billie who decided we were going to be a little bit late for supper. Me and her snuck off the long way to Allison's and went swimmin' I don't know who made it so hot out here in Tennessee. That girl's got the best ideas though she told me tomorrow I should tell Cole and them I'm goin' to town and meet her out at the creek and we could spend the day out there. She told me if she can get out of whatever she's been doin' with Ali she'd meet me there. I'm not sure what she's up to and she won't tell me anything other than it will make things easier for the gang. I swear that if she kisses me like she did before we got to Ali's again I'll die. Cole's definitely got a thing for Alison but I'm sure she likes Jesse. The entire time we've been here they been makin' stupid faces at each other. The rest of the gang kept goin' on and on about Ali's dad like he was god or somethin' I myself don't remember him. But Jesse said somethin' 'bout him comin' to town soon maybe that will help me remember. While the gang was talkin' Billie nudged me and looked towards the door. I could tell she wanted to talk to me so I nodded and we went out on to the front porch.

"Jimmy, Ali said I didn't have to go with her tomorrow but I'm goin' back to Missouri next week." She said lookin' at the sun settin' I could tell she didn't want me to see how much this was kill her I knew because I felt the same way.

"For how long?" I asked.

" We're going back to Liberty for two days plus the way there and back." She said before turnin' totally around so I couldn't see her face.

"Billie look at me." 

" I can't Jim." She put her hands over her face. I moved so I was in front of her and lifted her face to mine.

"Billie it'll be okay." I pushed the strands of hair out of her face. " I love you." She put her arms around me.

" I love you too Jim."

I put my arms on her hips. She looked up at me and out of no where she kissed me.

"I love you Jim, I really do ."

"I know don't you worry." We stood there until the sun was completely set the we went back in I guess I was still in shock a bit cause when Cole asked what we were doing I told him that it was none of his business that he'd know soon enough. Even Bob looked at me like I was nuts. Billie looked like she was going to crawl under the table. After that incident Cole and Jesse decided we should be headin' home. When we got there I went straight to bed. I sure wasn't goin' to stay up and get yelled at. I opened my window a crack to let the air in I could Billie and Frank outside pickin' at their guitars.

They were kinda talkin' in code if you were to ask me. It was a totally different language. By the time they came in the house Frank knew about Billie leavin' and somethin' about givin' up on the cupid project. Billie mentioned Zerelda too somethin' talk her into it. I decided to sleep on it ans ask her in the mornin'.


	17. Waiting for the rain

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ ! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Billie's P.O.V.

I sat out side awhile with Frank after coming home from Ali's. We picked guitar for awhile too. Frank said I was gettin' pretty good. I finally got the guts up to tell him that Ali was sendin' me to Liberty for a couple of days to check up on somethin' or other when she said Missouri I stopped listenin' and said yes. I decided that while I was there I would try to talk Zerelda into comin' to Tennessee with me. He figures we should give up on tryin' to get Ali and Jesse together plus I suspected that Cole's got a thing for her. That always ends up the same way. After we finished talkin' I went up stairs at first I was goin' to go to bed then I seen that Jesse's door was open. 

" Jesse you in there?"

"Ya, Billie come in." I went in after he said that.

"Jess, I gotta tell you something."

"What is it Billie. Well Alison asked me to go to Missouri with her for somethin' I said yes."

" That's great Billie where in Missouri." He was takin' this better than I expected.

"Liberty." That's when the reality that we were all hidin' inside set in on his face. We all wanted to go home but Jesse most of all.

" Oh. Well you make sure to say to everyone for me."

" Jesse you're not going to ask me when I'm leavin'."

"Well are you leavin'."

" In two days."

"So soon."

"Yeah I won't be gone for more than four days though. Jesse I'm goin' to see her."

"Tell her I… Tell her."

" I know I will. Good night Jesse."

"Good night Billie Sophia."

With that I left and went to my room. I slept fine until some one decided it was nice night to have a thunder storm as much as I deny it to Jesse and anyone else there is nothin' I hate more than a thunder storm. They never got this bad in Missouri. I jumped out of bed with the first clap of thunder. I was out in the hall by the lightenin' everyone's doors were closed I didn't want to wake Jesse up again and frank could sleep through anythin' so I walked down the hall a bit to Jimmy's door. I opened the door slowly to find him sittin' in bad listenin' to the rain.

" Jimmy,"

"Yeah,"

"You're still up." I said standin' in the doorway.

"Yeah and so will the rest of the house if you don't close the door." I step in the room and closed the door and walked in.

"So you're still the same Billie Sophia James that's scared of thunder storms."

"Am not."

"Sure then what are you doing here in ... Well your night-gown."

" I couldn't sleep and I figured who better to go see than the only other person in the house that's awake." I was lyin' through my teeth.

"Sure you did but come here." He said pushing over in his bed. I figured that if I was goin' to stay here for a while I mine as well be comfortable. I climbed in to bed with him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"You're cold."

"Thanks Jimmy."

"Well you are. So tomorrow mornin' are you still goin' to spend the day with me?" He asked.

"Umm…" I laughed. " Of course." I yawned.

" You know we should be sleepin'." That was the last thing I heard before I woke up the next mornin'.


	18. The calm before the storm

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ ! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Jesse's P.O.V.

I can't believe Billie's goin' to Liberty. Damn I wish I were switchin' spots with her. I sat in bed for awhile thinkin' 'bout Zee and every thin' else back in Liberty god Missouri for that fact that's when it started to rain I was sure I heard Billie's door open but she didn't come in so I guess I was hearin' things again. Frank and Bob were still up I could hear the to of them out side on the front porch talkin' bout the women in Tennessee. Like they can compare to the ones in Liberty. My poor brother he's got some crazy idea I like Alison. I know it's a hopeless case but I still love Zerelda Mimms. I hope Billie gets that through to her when she sees her. After thinkin' so much I fell asleep.

The next mornin' when I got up low and behold there was breakfast on the table with a not from Billie. She was goin' to be gone till late that afternoon. Jimmy said something bout checkin' out the trails round here I wasn't really payin' much attention my mind was wonderin'. The scenery 'round here is beautiful; the heat lately just makes it more like home. Cole and me are goin' to the next town over later to see if there's anything interestin'. I went got Bullet ready and Jimmy had beaten me to it.

" Here Jesse I got Bullet ready for ya." He said handing me the reins.

" Okay what's the rush for me and Cole to be gone." I asked suspiciously. 

"Nothin' just thought I'd do somethin' to make up for last night."

"What about last night?" I could see he was panickin'.

"At Ali's."

" Oh that don't worry Cole was pushin' forget about it." 

"Oh okay, well here have a good time." He said.

"Yeah you too. And pay attention to Jezebel she looks lonely."

"Sure thing." He said grabbing his saddle and walkin' over to his horse's stall. I walked out and passed Cole.

" Heads up your brother is suckin' up for somethin'."

" Well it ain't going to work." He said then went in the barn. He came out about five minutes later. 

"What does he want?" Cole asked.

" I don't know he said it was to make up for last night."

" No there's more there has to be." Cole said.

"Let's just go we'll figure it out on the way."

He mounted and we left.

" So what do you think it is?" he asked when we were half way to the end of the driveway.

"It's gotta be somethin' we don't know about yet that he thinks he's goin' to get in trouble for." I said.

"Probably. You think it's got somethin' to do with what him and Billie were talkin' about last night?"

"Doubt it Billie's goin' to Liberty tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

" Billie said, Alison asked her to go to Missouri with her for somethin'. That's all I was told. She said she was only goin' for 4 days but I give her an extra one if Zee gets her way."

" True, what about the whole thing with you and Ali what will happen when she sees Zerelda."

"There ain't no thing with me and Alison Larabee."

"Good so I can make my move." Cole said with a sly grin.

"Cole I'm I going to have to bring up Sadie again."

"Sadie was a beautiful lady."

" Sure Cole she had a moustache."

"Fine there ain't nothin' goin' on with you and Ali just leave Sadie out of this."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"So what exactly are we lookin' for here?"

"Work, supplies, just about anythin' we can't get where we are."


	19. I'll be missing you

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ ! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Jim's P.O.V.

I sat on the bank of the creek for about ten minutes before Billie got there. She apologised a hundred times for bein' late but it was nothin' I actually didn't mind the time alone it's pretty different out from Missouri. You can just sit there and not wonder 'bout nothin' and not feel bad. 

" Jimmy, You comin'?" Billie asked.

" Yeah just gimmie a second." I had to take in the beauty of the scene. Little did I know that it would only last a couple more hours. Billie turned around and faced me.

"Jim the water is great come on."

" I'm comin' hold on." I said finally gettin' up and pullin' off my shirt. I ran in and splashed her. We played around in the water for a good three hours be fore gettin' out. I laid on the bank of the creek in the sun with her in my arms for awhile. Then she asked me the strangest question.

" Do you think we'll ever get back to Liberty Jim?" I wasn't sure how to answer part of me wanted to say yes, the other part wanted to stay in Missouri.

" I don't know Billie, I like things the way they are right now." I finally said.

" You know Younger if I didn't know better I'd say you were …" Then for once in my life I took the first step and kissed her.

" I was." I said, she laughed.

" You gotta stop taking advice from Cole." She said. " It usually get people in trouble." 

"But I thought trouble was in the James blood?"

" It is but we make our own trouble. And we're going to be in a lot of it if we don't get goin' 'cause it's going to pour rain pretty soon." She said before gettin' up.

" It's to nice to rain. The wind is barely blowin'." I said.

" Trust me Jim it's goin' to rain plus I never said we had to go home."

" Are implyin' somethin' Miss James?"

" What are you sayin' Mr. Younger." She said before laughin' and grabbin' my hand and pullin' me to my feet. " I love you Jim." She whispered. I put my arms around her.

"Billie Do you gotta go tomorrow." She nodded.

" I wish you were coming with me." She put her head on my shoulder.

" I do too but you know we can't go back. You're the only one with barely any implication in to this. My face all over on wanted posters."

" It's just to bad they can't have you 'cause you're mine. Jimmy I'll miss you."

" I'll miss you too but don't worry its only four or five days."

"Yeah four or five days." I held her tight and kissed her forehead.

" So where are Jesse and Cole gone?"

"Honestly I don't care." I said not that I didn't care about my brother and Jesse it's just right now Billie was my main concern. " Come on let's go for a ride."


	20. Unwelcome

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ ! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Cole's P.O.V.

Jesse and me walked around the quiet town for awhile gettin' strange looks from everyone we passed. They all knew who we were. 

"Hey Jesse what do you say we go home I'm gettin' the impression we aren't welcome." I said walkin' back to my horse.

"Yup cousin I think that's a mighty fine idea." He said followin' me over to his own. After we left the city limits Jesse said.

" I think they thought we were going to rob 'em."

"Yup I reckon that's what they thought."

"Did Billie tell ya bout where she's headed tomorrow?" He asked.

" Nope what she's leavin'?" 

"Yup for a couple days Allison's takin' her to Liberty with her."

"Why?" I asked.

" I don't know she didn't say but I told to be sure to say hi to everyone for us and to come home fast." Jesse said. " And she'll be with Ali so I doubt anything will go wrong."

"So what is the deal with you and Ali anyway."

" Cole there ain't nothin' goin on with me and Ali plus she likes you anyway."

" Really does she?" That defiantly was somethin' I liked hearin'.

"Yeah she thinks you're god gift to women and she wants to get to know you better." Jesse said laughin'.

" It ain't funny. I don't see you with women swoonin' over you."

" It 's 'cause I'm out there throwin' myself at em like some people."

" I am not. I just give the ladies what they want you should try it then you'll get the girls ." We joked around the whole way home. When we got home Bob was sittin' out on the front porch.

"Well it's about time you two get home supper's been ready for twenty minutes and Billie won't let no one eat until you two got home." 

I had to laugh Bob and he's not missin' a meal it was funny. Jesse shook his head and went to the barn.

We had supper then Billie said she was goin' to bed cause she had to get up early tomorrow. Everyone knew by now that she was leavin' for Liberty in the mornin' I don't think there was soul in that house who didn't wish there were goin' with her. We sat up for a bit then we all decided to head off to our rooms.

I was up with the crack of dawn the next mornin'. I decided I would see Billie off. Apparently I wasn't the only one either because everyone else was up too. Billie gave everyone a hug and kiss said not to worry she'd be back before we missed her. I could it was killin' Jim to see her leave and Jesse to. He had told me yesterday that he wasn't worried but I could tell that that mornin' he was more worried than ever. We were ready for the missin' her part it was the sayin' good bye and the news we would receive in a couple days we weren't prepared for. 


	21. Liberty isn't as safe as it used to be

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ ! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Billie's P.O.V.

The ride here had really uneventful and it took less time then it did to get to Tennessee. Then again there was no drama like on the way there. Within two days I was standing in the burnt rubble of where our house used to stand. It wasn't like the mornin' after it was weird not like home more like a memory. Ali and me went to the jail that was a fiasco. Stupid Sheriff Brown thought we're pickin' up a prisoner when we were there to sign so register. When we walked into the saloon I almost died there sittin' at the corner table was Mr. Roon Thaddeus Rains' assistant. I told Ali I was goin' to see Zerelda and Doc Mimms. I grabbed City Limits and rode out to the farmhouse. I tied City up and walked up to the door and knocked lightly. When Doc. Mimms answered I thought he was goin' to faint.

" My, my little Billie Sophia James. Come in darling."

" Is Zee here Doc?" 

" Billie," She said comin' round the corner. " Girl you're here I got your wire yesterday." 

"Well I'll leave you to alone to catch up." Doc said before leavin'.

"Billie I missed you."

" I missed you too Zee. So does Jesse."

" Billie please."

" I know you don't want to talk about it but he really loves you Zee. He's been miserable since we left."

" Billie I can't handle him bein' an outlaw."

" But Zee he's not like that anymore he's a corn farmer again."

" What are you talkin' about."

" We have a corn farm and Cole and Jesse are no longer outlaws they've started new." All of a sudden my head started to ache and a needed somethin' to drink. " Zee could I have a glass of water." 

" Yeah hold on." That was the last thing I remember before I woke up the next mornin' in the guestroom at the Mimms. I heard Doc tell Ali that I wouldn't be able to go home for awhile because I had lost my voice and had a fever. It explained why it hurt to swallow I tried to ask when I could but I couldn't talk it hurt so badly. Zee handed me a piece of paper and a pencil. I wrote that I had to wire Jesse. Ali said she would do it I shook my head and wrote I wanted to do it alone. Doc Mimms said that it would be ok I promised to do only that then come back I wrote that I promised then got dressed and went to the telegram office. I sent my wire to Edward Arthur James in case Roon was checking the telegram records. Jesse would know it was for him because it was his and Frank's middle names. Just as I was passed the town centre Mr. Roon caught up with me. 

"Well, well isn't just my lucky day a James wandering around the town."

I wanted to yell but I couldn't. 

"What's wrong can't talk." I shook my head. " That's to bad then I'll just have to take you for you brother's and the Youngers to come won't I." 

I grabbed for my six shooters then remembered they were with my holster belt on the chair at Doc's. He grabbed me and tied my hands behind my back then led me to a small house not far from where are house used to be.

" I didn't bother blind folding you. You won't live to tell a soul where this place is once your precious James-Younger gang is here you're all going to die. Courtesy of Thaddeus T. Rains."


	22. Saving Billie Sophia

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frank's POV

  
  


I knew that her trip to Liberty would be trouble. We never shoulda let her go alone. The indication was when we got a telegram addressed to Ma sayin' she was sick and wouldn't be comin' home for a week then one addressed to Billie from Alison. Jesse read it to us " Billie missing. Come quick . Pinkerton in town be careful. Ali." Then and there Jesse grabbed his gun belts and his duster. I wouldn't dream of not goin' and Jim said he was goin' with or without our permission. So now here we are the all five of us in the new home of the Younger daughters still in Liberty MO. Jesse was pacin' by the window when he seen the dust stir up the road. Not knowin' who it was we all hide in back room of the house. We waited until the knockin' stopped and we heard the horses leavin'. We went back to the kitchen. 

" If I were a Pinkerton where would I put a James?" Bob said.

" Bob if you were a Pinkerton you would have been dead a long time ago." Cole said gettin' aggravated with the suspense.

"The cabin." Jim said.

"What about the cabin?" I asked.

" That's it Jimmy." Jesse said rufflin' Jim's hair. Jesse got up; grabbed his coat."Well let's go boys."

"Where Jesse?" Cole asked. 

" To the cabin that's got to be where they're hidin' Billie." Jim said smilin' to Jesse who nodded. So we left toward to the cabin.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Billie's POV

It had been almost a week that I'd been stuck in that cabin. They had been treatin' me good. I had Mr. Rains' personal doctor see to me and unbeknown to them I had my voice back. Mr. Roon and Mr. Parker came ever day to bring me food. Since I'd been better Parker came more often they aren't as stupid as I thought. That day though they made the mistake of lettin' Roon do it. He placed the plate on the table then undid the shackles they had on my hands that was his first mistake. As he turned around to grab the plate I grab his gun.

" You know I probably could do this without the gun it just makes things easier." I said. He turned around comin' face to face with the colt. He put his hands up I shook my head then grabbed the shackles and put them on him loopin' them through back of the chair.

" You Missy are goin' to regret this!"

" No," I said hearin' the gun fire from down the road "No I'm not."I grabbed my duster off the coat hook and waited for my knights in tarnished armour to arrive. When I figured they were close enough to make this dramatic and I went out to see Mr. Parker and Mr. Rains standin' in front of the door.

" Excuse me sirs this has been real fun but I'm leavin' now." I said.

" No, your going to stay right here." Mr. Rains said.

" Yeah because if you leave then how will we get you brothers back in Liberty?" Mr. Parker said. I shook my head. 

" Parker just get out of my way." I said. " I leavin' and that's that if I have kill both of you to do it I will."

"Yes you and what gang of outlaws this time." Mr. Rains said. I just laughed.

" That one," I said smilin' to my brothers and the Youngers who were roundin' the corner. 

"God damn it Parker, how did they get here we've got bounty hunters and law men all over this county." Rains said.

" I don't really know sir but we can handle them." Parker said.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frank's POV

  


When we came around the corner there was Billie standin' outside arguin' with Rains and Parker. Parker had it in his mind that they could handle us. Jesse and Cole cocked their guns.

"Are you sure 'bout that?" Cole asked.

" Yes I'm almost certain of it." Parker said. Well the two had there attention on us Billie pulled a colt out and shot Parker.

"That was for my Ma." She said, " Now for you Mr. Rains."

" Still sure you can handle us Rains." I asked. As I did Billie and Jesse cocked the hammers on their guns.

"I wouldn't do that Mr and Miss James. For one Miss Billie you'll end up whit a bigger price on your head the all of them together and you'll both have th army on you tail by tomorrow."

"To you it's Billie Sophia only my friends call me Billie. Now get in to that cabin right now!" she said shovin' the muzzle of her colt in to the back of his head. Jesse and Cole jumped of their horses. And followed her in to the cabin. From what I could see they shackled him up in there. They came out.

"That bought us sometime but not much." I said.

" It's ok I just have to stop at Doc's and grab my stuff and we can go."Billie said. Then she shook her head and started to laugh.

"What's so funny about this Missy." Cole asked.

"Easterners," She replied simply. Walked behind the cabin and came back with her horse. Which made us all laugh.

"Leave it to them to do something as stupid as that ."Jesse said.

" He's the perfect get away horse." She said tightenin' the cinch. The three mounted.

"Bob," Cole said with a nod. Bob smiled.

"Let's ride."He yelled.


	23. Going Home

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jesse's POV

After gettin' my sister out of her situation we had to do the unavoidable; we went to Doc's. As we rode up the back way Billie stoped." Jesse are you sure."

"Billie don't worry just go we'll wait here."I said. I wanted to go with her but it was just to dangerous. She pushed me a smile and rode towards to farm house. It took about fifteen minutes before she came ridin' back. Only there were two horses ridin' to where we were. At first I figured it was Alison but then I realized the woman ridin' beside her was blond I knew then and there it was Zee. When they got us Billie pulled Jim back Frank Cole and Bob followed them. 

"Hello Jesse." Zee said.

" Zerelda," I said this was the most awkward moment of my life.

" Billie told me about Tennessee." She looked at the ground.

"Zee come with us. Please we can start again." 

"Jesse I can't... My pa needs me."

" Zee if I would have stayed and not done any of this you would have left him, Please Zerelda come with us." 

" I can't Jesse. I'm sorry." She turned around and headed for home. I just sat there awhile then turned and re joined the rest of the boys. Cole reached in to his saddle bag.

" Now Miss Billie I want you to kept this on you at all times." He handed her a baby dragoon. "Got it nowhere with out it because we ain't in to coming back here." She nodded.

"But why is it so small?" 

" Billie it's a baby dragoon. All it is a smaller more conciliable version of your typical dragoon." I said. " Now if you guys don't mind I'd like to get the hell out of Missouri." 

"Quickest way is through Kentucky from here." Frank said. Billie's face fell she knew what had happened. We rode out of Liberty for what I prayed was the last time. Dodging the lawmen was one thing it was Billie's questions I was dreadin'. To my surprise she didn't asked only whispered " It's for the best Jesse. You'll see." then she fell back with Jim.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jim's POV

After we were out of Missouri the boys decided we were gonna camp out in Kentucky. I took wood duty with Billie. I really didn't care what we were doin' as long as I was with her. She took my hand as we walked through the dense brush.

" I missed you Jimmy."She said . I spun her around.

"Not as much I missed you." I grabbed her and kissed her. 

"Now see that was just plan mean Jim Younger." Then she kissed me back things were the same nothin' had changed her and I loved that. I smiled when it broke.

"You so did that on purpose so I'd kiss you."

"Maybe," I said teasin' her. 

" Maybe I won't kiss you again ever." She said poutin'.

"Wait no I did please Billie. Don't punish me like that" She just shook her head. I thought she was goin' to walk away but instead she kissed me.

"I love you Jim even if you are really naive sometimes."

"I do too. Now we should get so fire wood or Cole and Jesse'll have our heads." I said. She nodded.

The next mornin' we headed to the Tennessee border. I think that would have been the first time Billie's tin star helped us with anythin'. 

"Why in sam hell did you go and get yourself in the law." Cole asked, after we passed into Tennessee.

"Because the tin star was nice and to keep you guys out of it." She said. " Now if I'm right home is about a day and a bit away so let's speed this trail ride up."

I rode beside Cole for awhile.

"Cole you got any regrets 'bout goin' to Liberty and not doin' something?" 

" It's nothing Jimmy now get up there with that girl before you lose her again." He said.

" Cole, dammit I'm not a kid no more." 

"No Jimmy but your still a boy you wouldn't understand now I said git before I beat you."

I didn't push it anymore I rode up beside Billie who smiled at me.

" He'll be fine don't worry Jimmy even if there was something wrong Cole wouldn't say nothing."

" I don't know Billie." She grabbed my hand. 

" If you don't believe me go talk to Frank."

"Fine, I believe." 

"Good. Now what do you say we just drop it till we're home and we can fix him up with Alison."

" Okay," I looked around everyone else was in their only little worlds by this time even Cole had rode passed us. I figured it was time to get my lovely Billie back for constantly catchin' me off guard. I leaned over and kissed. I swear she almost fell off her horse. She returned it then whispered, "We're gonna get caught Jimmy."

"So I thought you loved the danger."

"It was that, that made fall for you wasn't it." She smiled at me coyly.


	24. Frustration such an Agravation

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cole's P O V

Damn Jimmy was just to friggin' nosey. It's none of his business who or what I wanted to see or do Liberty. God damn it I wish I never would have gone. I can't talk to any of them 'cause they've all got it in their minds that I don't know what love is. It wouldn't have been half as bad if I hadn't known that she would have back here with me if I had asked her or if I had seen her. I'm going crazy thinkin' all this. Jesse was in a mood about Zee not comin' with us. Frank was tryin' to make him lighten up. Bob was just in to gettin' home. I tried thinkin' like Bob home would be a good place take my mind off Miss Cassie Weston. Everything makes me think about her especially seein' Jim and Billie. As much as they fought as kids their head over heels now. We stop for the night nobody said much Jim and Bob were whisperin' bout something. I didn't pay much attention I figured things would eventually get better if I got some sleep.

  


It took us bout four hours the next day to get home. Billie took off to town sayin' somethin' about havin' a job to do. Jim and Frank went to check to crop. Me and Jesse took the horses in to the barn and started to groom them. Jesse didn't quite say it but I could tell he was thinkin' the same thing I was. Damn Liberty Missouri and it's women. I had finished my horse and Bob's when Billie came in the barn.

" Hi boys."

"Hey Britches whatcha doin' home already." Jesse said.

" I got a letter addressed to Mr. Thomas Coleman Younger." She said smilin'.

"Well give it here." I said. She passed it to me I jumped on to the ladder that led up to hay loft.

" I better get back, oh and Cole Friday." Then she left with without an explanation. At first a didn't understand. Then I opened the letter.

_Dear Cole,_

_I had to write to let you know I'll be in Tennessee. I really would like to see you before I leave . It was great what you did for Liberty and Missouri. I'm sorry I didn't say good bye but you have to know that I was mad and confused. I do still wish you had come calling on me more often. I'm not sure how long I'll be in town for but I hope to see you I'm staying at the hotel in town. Come see me._

_Cassie Weston. _

  


"Who's it from?" Jesse asked. I was still to shocked to say anything.

"Nobody important but I have to go. I'll send Bob to help." I jumped down and walked to house.

" Bob go help Jesse. I gotta go to town." I went upstairs and changed. Jesse had put Jake out for me and I headed towards the buildings in the distance.

  


I walk into the café in the main floor of the hotel. Sure enough there she was sittin' near the window. I almost turned around and left I wasn't ready for this seeing her again. Then she caught my eyes and smiled. I walked over to her.

"Hi Cassandra." She looked at me puzzeled.

"Cole why are you bein' so formal."

"Cassie, can we go some where else." I hadn't noticed Ali when I first walked in and the last thing I needed was her interferin' it was going to be hard enough to tell Cassie.

" I guess it doesn't make a diffrence" I offered her my arm and we left.

"Where do you want to go?" She asked.

"Come on we'll go down to the creek, it's not quite as nice as the one back in Liberty but it'll do." We walked over to Jake. I had forgot what it was like to have Cassie sittin' in back of me on a horse and holdin on to me. Once we were there she sat beside me on the bank.

"How's everyone?"

" Frank's still as determined to start again as ever, Jesse's heartbroken, Jim and Billie are gonna end up married, and Bob's still the same old Bob." I said staring at the ground.

" What about you?"

"I don't care we got rid of the railroad in Liberty. That's one of the few things I really cared about."

" What were the others?" she asked. I looked up at her.

" Cassie I'm going to ask you something and I really hope you say yes." I paused. " You know that you're the only girl I every really loved right." She nodded. " Well will you stay with me here marry me."

"Cole I don't know if I can." She was quiet for a minute or two then nodded. "Let me go back to Liberty and get some things." I leaned over to her and kissed her. 

" I missed you Cassie."

" I missed you too."


	25. For every action there's and equal react...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Billie's P O V

I sat in my room that night listenin' to the crickets I had come in long after everyone had gone to bed, except Cole. He didn't talk much just said thanks, then he went to bed. I wanted to go see Jesse but he was well asleep when I went upstairs. I think Bob was still up but I didn't bother checkin' 'cause he wasn't for long by the time I hit my room I could hear him snorin'. I was nice just lay in my own bed it had been the first time in over two weeks that I had but there was still somethin' keepin' me up. I check the house to make sure all the lanterns were out it wasn't that I went out to the barn sure enough all the horses were in there stalls. I was walking back to the back door when I seen it there was a candle lit in Jim's room. I smile to myself, he had forgot to blow it out before goin' to bed. I went back up stairs and stoped at his door. I opened it slowly as not to wake him. He was sleepin' I walked over to the table beside his bed and blew out the candle. I looked over to him somethin' he was dreamin' of made him happy cause that genuine Younger grin was plastered over his face. I kissed his forehead and slipped out before wakin' him up. I open the door to my room I could almost feel someone's eyes on me but I brushed it of and threw my night robe on the hook over my hat , straightened my blankets out and pulled them back and got in. I was driftin' to sleep when my door open and shut. I put my hand on the drawer of the night table. If I had to I could always grab my guns out there.

"Billie you still up."

"God, Jimmy don't do that."

"I'm sorry. So your still up."

"Yeah, apparently so are you did I wake you."

"No, I was awake I had thought it was Cole or Bob tellin' me to get to sleep again." He said shiftin' his weight.

"Jim are you just goin' to stand there all night?" I asked sittin' up.

" Maybe."

"Jimmy,"

"I'm coming." I slid over and he laid down beside me. "You know the house is really empty with out you here."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well I won't happen again. I promise." He yawned, " Jim for awhile I was scared I wouldn't see you again."

"Wouldn't let anything happen to you Billie." I rested my head on his chest.

" I know love you Jimmy."

"You know Cole told me I was still a boy ."I smiled.

"Well you are aren't you?"

"Well yeah but he doesn't need to know that."

"Who knows maybe someday soon you won't be." I kissed him. He looked at me I smiled and put my head back on his chest and drifted off to sleep.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jesse's P O V

I woke up that morinin' to the smell of breakfast for the first time in two weeks. God bless my sister. I went down stairs to see Jim, Frank and Bob sittin' at the table stuffin their faces. Cole wasn't home when I went to bed last night then again neither was Billie.

"Hey there britches we sue did miss your cookin'." I said sittin' at the table next to Jim who had a smile plastered from ear to ear.

"So brother what do you have planed for today?" Frank asked.

"I was thinkin' of goin' in to town for supplies." I said eatin' the food my sister had put in front of me.

"If Cole doesn't get up soon I'm goin' to wake him up." Billie said.

"No need for that now." he said walkin' down the stairs. Billie shook her head and made him a plate.

Cole walked over to Jim whispered somethin' in his ear which made his eyes just about pop out of his head.

" I think I might go with ya Jesse if that's okay." Bob said.

" I don't see why not." I smiled.

"Well boys I hate to make breakfast and run but I have a job." Billie said. She grabbed her hat from the last chair at the table and went out the back.

"Boys ummm Cassie's comin' to stay in Tennessee, here I mean with us."Cole said before shovin' a piece of toast in his mouth. 

"Well that's great Cole." Frank said.

"Yeah great." I said.

" So when's the weddin'." Jim asked.

"Whoa there little brother we haven't got that far yet."Cole said. 

"When?" Bob asked.

" She's goin' back to Liberty on Friday and she's gettin' her things and comin' back."

"Well I'll be damn." Bob smiled.

"Bob if your coming let's go."I said fummin' I had to get out of this house away from Mr. Cole I always get my way Younger.

" Sure thing Jesse."He pulled on his hat and we went to get our horses.


	26. Duty Calls

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bob's P O V

Jesse and me were half way to town when I asked him when he finally answer the question I was too scared to ask.

"It's god damn not fair." He said.

"What's that Jesse." I said tryin' not to seem like I already knew why.

"Cole didn't care about Cassie till we went to Liberty and he gets what he wanted for her to come live with us. All I cared about was Zee and she barely gave me the time of day." Jesse came to a stop. " "Some times I wish we were still fightin' with the rail road at least then there was an excuse" 

"Jesse it's not your fault there's nothin' we could've done different." I said finally bein' able to get a word in. The boy sure can talk when he's upset. By that time we were in town.

"We need feed for the horses and nails for shoein' them." He told I nodded and headed towards the farriers. I got what we needed and was walkin' back to the horses when I ran in to Billie.

"Hey there britches." I said. 

"We need to talk."

"Why what is it?"

"Just get all the boys home I'll be home soon." She shook her head and walk toward the sheriff's office. I loaded the stuff I had and waited for Jesse. When he got back I told him Billie wanted to talk to everyone and we headed back home to round up the boys. 

  


Once we were all home and Billie walked in the chaos started.

"Ok girl what is it?" Cole asked.

"Boys you might want to sit down for this especially you Cole." She said then took a deep breath. "We're going to war with the rail road again."

"What ?" I asked.

" The rail road has hired hit men to kill anyone who has had anythin' to do with the James-Younger gang . By anyone I mean ANYONE." Jesse and Cole's faces went white. "There was a stage coach robbed this side of the Missouri border this mornin'.I'm sorry Cole, she left early so she could be back as soon as she could." My brother got up and left the house.

"Billie what about you, you can't fight with that tin star of yours." I said.

" I handed in my star right after I heard what was goin' on. My last name is James I'm fightin'."

"No your not." Jesse said.

"Yes I am I can out shoot you Jesse and you know it." The room went silent it was a fact we may have gone to war but she had perfected that shot never mind the fact that she carried her guns the same as Jesse and Cole hammers forward. Frank looked at Jesse then at Billie.

"Fine but I'm not lookin' after you ." He said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cole's P O V

It was about fifteen minutes after Billie had broke the news and I had gone stormin' out that she came in to barn.

"Cole c'mon we need you."

"Billie I don't if I can anymore it just get's the people I love killed." I said jumpin' down from the ladder.

"More people will if we don't help I don't think I can live with knowin' that I caused the death of my love ones and sat by and did nothin'." I wipe the remainder of my tears from my eyes.

"Billie."

"Cole, please if not for us then for Cassie." she said.

" As long as you promise to take of yourself because I couldn't let Jim go through this." I said pushin' back the tears.

" I promise." She said then she hugged me. 

"Come on Britches lets go we've got some ammunition to get before we go ridin' in to Missouri. Wait a second what about that little tin star of yours." I puttin' my hand around her shoulder.

"It's gone 'cause sometimes Cole the wrong side of the law is the right side to be." She said wiht a smile and we went back in to the house.

  


A/N : I know it's short but it'll have to do for now hope you like thanks to everyone who reviewed and of course to my inspiration Siniver who finally decided to write that epilogue she promised.TO all of you thanks to all the writers keep up the good work.

  
  



	27. Sin Wagon

A/N: There some explicit content in the next chapter not that it's written just implied. Can't say I didn't warn you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jim's P O V

And so it starts again. Billie came home and told us that we had to go back and fight the railroad again. Just when things were startin' to get normal again. Cole isn't in the best of moods Jesse's in a worse mood than Cole so mainly everyone is avoidin' talkin' about what's goin' to happen. Most of them have gone there separate ways in to the woods to think. Jesse was practisin' shootin' down in the far field not that he needed it. I was alone in the house or so I thought. I looked through my window and looked out to the barn the door was open sure enough everyone's horses were out except mine, Jesse's and Billie then it made more sense. She felt it was her fault because she had gone and registered with the government as a deputy but then Rains got his greedy hands on her. It just didn't make sense how that was her fault. I sat back down on my bed tryin' to put in to place everything that was goin' on, I hated the fact that she was comin' with us I didn't want anything to happen to her. Something in my subconscious told me to look up there she stood in the door way. Her eyes were red from cryin'.

"Can I come in?" She asked in almost a whisper. I nodded and got to meet her half way. She flung her arms around me and buried her head in my neck I returned her embrace.

"Billie this ain't your fault." I told her she just shook her head. I kissed her hair softly. "Come on it ain't that bad we'll go scare them in to not doin' anythin' to our friends and family and it will be over. We'll come back here and live just the way we are know." 

"Jim there's something I need to do incase anything happens while we're out there." She said I expected her to leave instead she started to kiss me.

"Billie are you sure." She nodded. I return her kisses but with everyone the thought that this might be the last time get to spend together started to set in deeper.

  


I laid there for a long while afterwards with her in my arms. It was funny how neither of us had to say anythin' but we both knew what the other was feelin'. It wasn't until we couldn't hear Jesse firein' his gun no more that she got up.

" I love you Jimmy Younger more than anythin' you remember that." She kissed my cheek got dressed and went down stairs. I decided it would be in my best interests to get dressed. I took a look outside at what we were callin' home that would all be given up in the next two days for while. Not known if we were all goin' to came home to our farm we would say good bye to it tomorrow to fight a war we though was over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Frank's P O V

We left bright and early that mornin'. I hadn't seen Billie dressed like that well ever she was head to toe in black with her colts startin' at her chest and endin' with the ones on her hips she looked like Jesse. Cole had just about the outfit under his duster as the other two. I could tell that this was goin' to be worse than the first time it wasn't about keepin' them out of Missouri, it was about keepin' Missouri a safe place to live. We had stocked up on supplies and ammunition the night before. Billie had turned in her tin star and we were headed to Missouri to finish this once and for all. It took us three days to reach the border. We rode until we hit the first camp of Pinkerton's.

"Jesse are we goin' to hit them tonight." Bob asked. He look to Cole and then to me. We both nodded.

"Yup tonight. What do you think guys."

"I don't see why not. It would stop them from comin' after us later on." Jim said.

"Good thinkin' little brother."Cole answered. Everyone waited for Billie to say somethin'

" What you think Billie?" I asked. At first she said nothin' but a smile crept across her face.

" I say praise the lord and pass the ammunition." 

"Oh lord," I sigh that damn smile and my siblings were never a good thing.

We devised a plan and went on our mission I couldn't tell if it was more like the war or like when we were at war with the rail road but it sure was interestin'. We took them by complete surprise and they were totally wiped out in twenty minutes of shootin'. 

"Don't be fooled boys we may have won this battle but we're still fightin' the war." I said once we were sure they were all gone.

" I know Frank but it feels so good it's a shame Tom and the boys weren't here." Bob said.

" This is a James-Younger problem and that's who will fix it." Cole said sharply. " Now come on we have to get out of here before we get some uninvited company." We rode of to find a spot to sleep.

  



	28. Last Stand

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jesse's P O V

God it felt good to be back. Three weeks after we started that god damn war with the railroad we had taken out four camps of Pinkerton's and five camps of hired gunmen. Everyone was tired this was takin' a lot out of us we figured we'd take out a couple more camps and head back to Tennessee. Pinkerton was tired of chasin' us and he pulled all of his men out of Missouri. All we had to worry bout was the hired guns. Cole had made this personal he swore he wouldn't go home till it was done. The way we were goin' it wouldn't be long before we were home. I was glad we were doin' this as much as she didn't want to come with me I still loved Zee and I'd die if somethin' happened to her. My sister has taken full responsibility for this even though it's not her fault she swore there wasn't goin' to be no more killin' of Liberty residents even if she died makin' sure of it. Nobody like the sound of that especially Jim. We rode into what was the last camp of hired guns. Guns a blazin' until the last one was dead. Then I seen Jim leaned over the horn of his saddle spitin' up blood. Cole and me grabbed his arms and we rode to where we knew there was a cabin far enough in the bush no one would find us. We sent Bob and Frank to get the closes doctor they could. Billie had put on a brave face until we got him to the two room cabin and then she flung herself in to Cole's arms and started to cry. He looked at me like he didn't know what to do. I sure as hell didn't either. It was two hours before Frank and Bob were back to my amazement they'd come back with my uncle John Mimms , Doctor John Mimms, who was more than willin' to help. He stitched Jim up he had taken a bullet to the left side thank god. Doc said any further right and he would have been dead. Bob took him back to the rode in. The doc said that if he woke up in the next three days he'd pull through for sure if not to go and get him. We were all pretty silent. Billie wouldn't come in the cabin she hadn't since we got there. We went outside to tell her what happened with the doctor. She was sitin' on her horse with Jim's duster in her hands tears still streamin' down her face.

"Billie come on come inside." I said but she shook her head.

"Billie he's goin' to be fine." Cole said.

" I'll come in when I'm good and ready and right now I'm neither." She said it was the most since it had happened.

"He'll pull through." Bob said as we turned to go in.

"He has to, he's still a boy." Cole said.

"He's not a goddamn boy anymore." Billie yelled then she grabbed the reins and took off. Cole and me went to go after her but Frank stopped us. 

"She'll come back when she ready trust me. There's more to that statement than you comprehended."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Cole's P O V

  


It took me a while to realize what Frank meant but I understood Billie just fine. At that point I was about ready to kill Jim myself. Then I though about how many people would like to the same to me if they found out what I did to there sisters. Jesse just shook his head and went inside followed by Bob and Frank I stayed out awhile longer. I think that's went I figured out why Billie went to me once we got here. I lost Cassie. I'd been there. She need to be alone just like I had. It was well after dark when we heard someone ride in. I figured it was Billie but you can never be to sure so we cocked our guns. Sure enough it was her. She said nothing but she unsaddled her horse took her saddle in put out her bed roll as close to the door where Jim was as she could and went to sleep. Everyone includin' myself did the same. It was obvious the next few days would be rough. I'd been sleepin' on and off but I woke to the sound of gun fire in the middle of the night. I grabbed my colts and went to see what it was. I wasn't about to wake everyone else for nothin'. I walked outside to that damn girl sittin' about a hundred feet from the house firein' into the night. I didn't make sound . Then she took the gun and pointed to her head.

"Billie don't you dare." I said runnin' towards her.

" Leave me alone Cole." She sighed puttin' down the gun.

"God damn it girl I thought you were smarter than that." 

"Than what Cole I got nothin' left Jimmy was my life. I can't live without him."

"Yeah and he can't live without you. If you were to do that he'd die for sure. How would I tell him tomorrow that the love of his life killed herself cause she lost faith in him."

"Cole he's lost more blood than anyone I know dead or alive there is no way..."I cut her off. 

"Now stop that right there. If your brother had said that how many Liberty boys would be dead right now. If your Ma had said that your brothers wouldn't have made it home. I've been where you are now you know. And if I'm not mistaken it was a certain little brunette that told me that there more people that needed me. " I said sittin' down beside her. She wiped the tears away.

"Cole I'm scared out of my mind. Jim's always been the one savin' me it's not supposed to be this way."

"Really see I was gone to war you'll have to fill me in on this in mornin'. For now I reckon we go back to sleep."I got up and extended my hand to her. She got up and we walked to the door. "You know kiddo I'll keep this between me and you on one condition." She looked at inquisitively. " Don't do it again." 

"Deal." She walked over to where her bed roll was at first I thought she might go in and see Jim but she didn't she went to sleep. Once I was sure everyone was asleep again. I walked over to the door and went in to see Jim. This is insane I thought before I opened my mouth. 

"Hey little brother it's me. I have one thing to say to you and that is you better pull through cause that girl of yours is diein' without you. She needs you more than you know." I said a prayer one of the rare occasions. "And Ma James this would be one of those times we need a miracle so if you don't mind." 

  
  



	29. If you kiss me like this and you mean it...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Billie's P O V

I woke up the next mornin' way before anybody else. It was barely day break but I slide myself in to Jim's room. There he was layin' on the bed covered from the waist down with a blanket. I took his hand right hand between mine. I was killin' me slowly watchin' him like this. The doctor said he had to wake up soon or there might be somethin' wrong or he might die. 

" Jim for god sakes you gotta wake up. I can't do this without you. You promised we'd go home and live like we used to. You promised we'd get married Jimmy." I could feel the lump in my throat start.

I pushed the tears back. " Ma if you can hear me please help Jim." I leaned over him and kissed him.

" I love you Jimmy Younger." I whispered.

"You know I remember the first time you kissed me." My whole body started to shake.

"Jimmy," was all I managed to get out. His eyes were open and he had a full fledge Younger smile.

" It was two years after our brothers were at war. I went over to see if you wanted to go to Johnny Higgins party with me." I shook my head.

"That's not the first time."

"When was then?" He asked me with a smile I swore he just like hearin' me tell the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walkin' through the alley between the saloon and the post office tryin' to lose the guy that was followin' me. I could hear his steps gettin' closer to mine but I didn't dare look back usually I wouldn't have been this scared but Jesse and Frank had left about ten months earlier to go to war. I quickened my pace and circled around the saloon again hopin' I'd lost him I stop just shy of the corner to catch my breath. When I finally started again I can face to face with the guy that was followin' me.

"I've got you now little lady."He said. I screamed and started to run toward the street this time I seen a bunch of the local boys standin' infront of the café I ran straight to them. The next thing I knew Jim Younger was splashin' water from his canteen in my face.

"Billie Sophia what in hell's name has got you runnin' like that." Johnny Higgins said.

"S-s-somebody was tryin' to get me."

"Who Billie?" Joe Reid asked.

" I didn't see his face very well but he said he was goin to get me." I babbled.

"Well we'll walk you home Billie and if he try's to get you we'll stab him with our knifes right boys." Jimmy said with a smile. They all nodded.

"We got's to be goin' home any ways," Kenny Keith said. We walked home and one by one the boys started to get to there own homes. I lived all the way at the end of olde Liberty road it got to the point where it was just me Charlie Madden and Jimmy we came to a fork in the road where olde Liberty road met York road and the Younger's long driveway. Charlie lived on York road about a mile down. 

"Well you two looks like I'm on my own from here in." I said takin' a deep breath.

"Billie I don't think that's a good idea." Charlie said.

"Don't worry I'll walk with ya Billie then I'll just walk back home it's not a long walk." Jim said Charlie nodded and headed down his road. Jim smiled and offered me his arm I laughed a little then curtsied like I'd seen Zerelda do and accepted it. When we hit our drive way I seen Ma on the porch she waved at me and went back inside.

"So Billie you gonna tell me who it was?" At first I just stood there and bit my lip.

"You promise you won't do nothin' stupid Jimmy." He nodded. "It was Alan Madden Charlie's brother." Jimmy shook his head his brother Cole had reputation with the ladies but it was 'cause Cole was real good lookin' Alan's wasn't 'cause of no looks it was to stay far away from him 'cause he hurt girls.

"Don't worry I won't let nothin' happen to you Billie." Jim said.

"Thank you Jim and thanks for walkin' me home." I leaned over and kissed him then ran up the drive way once I hit the porch I turned once more and waved then went in the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Alright then you were right again." Jim said lookin' defeated. I hated seein' him with a sad look on his face leaned over his frail body and kissed him.

"Now stop makin' that face." I said he smiled again. "And another thing don't' you dare do this to me ever again Jimmy William Younger I thought I lost you for good this time." I said I was fightin back tears.

"You won't ever have to. Billie Sophia James you were the only thing that pulled me through this and I don't intend to get shot again." He pushed himself up and put his left arm around my neck and balanced himself with his right then he started kissin' me. It was then that Cole walked in sayin'.

"Billie who in tarnation are you talkin' to?" The expression on his face was hard to read I wasn't to sure if he was mad or embarrassed or happy. I know I for one was as red as red can be. Jimmy let go and slid back down in to the bed.

" I'll come bac later." Cole said backin' out of the room.

"No that's okay Cole stay talk to your brother I'm goin' to go tell the boys he's awake." I smiled to Ji the quickly ducked out of the room.

  
  


A/N: Okay I figured you guys deserved this insignificant piece of fluff after what I out you throught yesterday hope you like it!!!!


	30. Settling back down

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jim'sPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was layin' in bed tryin' not to make eye contact wit my brother. Friggin' Cole always comin' in at the wrong time. Never mind the fact I really didn't really want to be lectured on the fact that if I wasn't so hurt Cole would be kickin' my ass all the way back to Tennessee. Cole started to talk and I thought at first it was goin' to be the lecture.

" So I see your feelin' better."

" A bit."

"You know Jim you sure gave us a scare," I nodded my head. " She was losin' it with out you so you better not try nothin' like this every again." I nodded again I could feel my eyelids closin' again. " I guess I'll be goin' 'cause your lookin' pretty tired Jimmy. We're leavin in the mornin' if your up to it."

" I guess so, Cole thanks."

" For what little brother."

"Takin' care of Billie for me." He nodded and left. I could after he said that she was losin' in it that Cole had made sure she was alright for me. Billie was a James and they one of two things when they got upset got even or ran. Billie usually did the second. I could here the boys outside of my door cheerin' the fact that we were goin' home for good, it was a nice fellin' to have. I could feel myself fallin' asleep.

  


I woke up just before the sun set that night it was quiet. I tired to get up unsuccessfully of course. I don't see how Cole expected me to go home tomorrow mornin'. I let out a sigh then it dawned on if I could get up with out havin' to bend then I'd be fine. I swung my legs out to the side of the bed and put my feet on the floor. I let myself slide until my knees where touchin' the floor next came the hard gettin' from my knees back to my feet. I decided the best way to get up was one leg at a time. I was fine until it came time to get up when I found out it was impossible to do without bendin'. Just when I thought I was all out of miracles Jesse came in room.

" Jesus, Jim in hell's name are you doin'."

" Tryin' to get up." I said innocently. He grabbed my arms and got me on my feet.

" Boy, you know Billie would have a fit if she seen you like this never mind Cole."

" I know but I gotta get up it's killin' me just layin there."

"Try doin' it for two weeks." I had to laugh.

" Jesse how in hell do you guys think I'm supposed to ride like this." I asked leanin' on the chair beside the bed.

" You're ridin' with my sister and we're goin' to pony Maximus back home." I nodded.

" Now are you goin' to get back to bed or are ya comin' with me to see the boys." I thought about it for a second.

"I think I'm goin' to see what I got left in me." I said lettin' go of the chair and puttin' my weight on my right side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Frank'sPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jimmy was doin' better the next mornin' when we got ready to leave the stiches where still fresh though so he had to be careful. Cole was content that we had finished this war once and for all and Bob said as long as the corn didn't shoot back or get the house blown up again then he was happy to be goin' home. My brother on the other hand was heart broken again. Missouri wasn't good for him it brought back memories that we better best left in the past where they belonged. I don't see why but he hides his feelings so well maybe it was not to upset the rest of us or maybe it's his damn ego that's in the way. 

He sure did he fair share of shootin' while we were fightin' I wasn't sure it was so much out of prevention but more out of revenge. To this day he'll swear that it was the railroads fault that he lost Zee the first and second time. If they had just stayed out of Liberty none of this would have happened.

I thought about it as I put the end my mare's leg in my saddle bag. My thoughts were interrupted by my sister.

" Frank are you ready or what." She said with a smile.

" Yeah, yeah Britches let's go." I said before mountin' my horse. 

" Let's ride boys." Cole said. I couldn't help but look back at Billie and Jimmy smilin' at each other they were the two who had gotten the most out of this. They had seen how much they really needed each other. God willin' they'd never have to go through what Cole and Jesse were. I was ridin' up in front alone at first then Bob came and rode with me.

"Hey Frank you think it's over for good this time." He asked.

" I sure hope so. I wouldn't wanna see what happens if it's not." I said.

"I wanna have a life like we would have if none of this would have happened Frank you think that could happen."

" I don't see why not. Fate in is in the hands of it's possessor Bob." He nodded.

  


We were home by the next evenin'. Everyone went to there rooms after we got Jim to bed. I was thinkin about goin' to sleep when there was a knock on my door.

" Come in." I said.

" Frank, you busy." It was Jesse.

"Not at all."

"You know I think we could rebuild for good this time." He said. " I think I could find someone new you know instead of Zee. Ali likes Cole a lot and I think that they might start somethin'. Bob's got some lady friend in town you know even you could find someone."

" Maybe. Jesse I knew all a long we could restart it was just a question of you wantin' to." He nodded.

" Good Night Frank."

" Night Jesse." At least he was finally realising that this was a good thing. I decided that I was goin' to go to bed just as I did there was another knock on my door.

" Come in."

" Hey Frank you ain't goin' to bed are ya." From one sibling to the next.

" Not just yet," I lied but that's what you do for you siblings I guess.

" I was wondering if you would come pick guitars with me for awhile." 

" Yeah I guess I could do that." I grabbed mine from behind the door. " I'll meet you on the front porch." I said. She nodded and went to get her own. I went down stairs and lit a lantern. And brought it out with us.

" Frank I made up this song I wanna show you." She said. I nodded and she started to play. We played around for a good two hours before goin' in whether or not she went to bed or not now that I'm not quite sure.


	31. Falling Back Into Place

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jesse'sPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Just when I thought this war was never going to end it does. We weren't home a day and my siblings were already playin' guitars. Cole and Bob we're horsin' around life's finally gettin' better I'm goin' to get on with my life and if Zerelda doesn't want to part of it then that's her problem not mine anymore I gave all I have to give. I have a family to watch out for , my sister is goin' to get married to Younger just like our Pa had planed. The world will be right again. I woke up the next mornin' Billie had breakfast cookin' mostly everyone was downstairs 'cept Jimmy who really didn't feel up to tackling the stairs quite yet. I met Cole goin' down the stairs.

"Mornin' Jesse." He said he seemed in a rather good mood.

"Good mornin Cole."

" I take your sister has breakfast ready," he said just as we hit the main floor.

"Yes I do and I expect the two of you to sit and eat before headin' to town to make your presence known." 

"Have you ever known a Younger to pass up a good meal." Cole said as we sat down. She shook her head and put plates infront of us. 

"So is that what you two have planed for today?" Bob asked.

"I'm not sure what do you say cousin?" I asked.

" I don't' see how it could be a bad idea let the fact be known that we're back it couldn't hurt." Cole said noddin' his head. 

" I do reckon it would be good to see what went on while we were gone." Frank added.

" Then it's settled that's what we're doin' ." I said. I looked at Billie she knew what I was hintin' at she shook her head.

" I'm going to bring Jim some breakfast." She said simply and went up stairs with a plate. Which caused everyone to laugh a little. She was really goin' up there to fuss over Jim makin sure everything was to the way he wanted it. She got that from Ma.

"I say we do up these dishes for Billie and head out to town." Bob said.

When we got to town we were greeted by a couple of the saloon regulars we grabbed some supplies from the general store and Cole went to get the mail. Not that we usually got anythin' but it always good to check. I decided to check by with Alison. I kinda did want to she her but it was also a bit to piss Cole off. When I got there she was glad to see me I found out what happened around while we were gone. Apparently the town was rather proud of us goin' back to defend our friends. Told me that about a week ago there was a blond haired girl runnin' around town lookin for me. She figured that it was just some admirer and told that we stopped here but we didn't stay. I asked if the girl had left a name. Ali shook her head all that was going through my head was that it was Zee. God damn how could I have missed her. She was here to see me and I wasn't here. I thanked Ali and went to the saloon after a shock like that I needed a drink.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Billie'sPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I heard the boys leavin'. I knew where they were goin' so it didn't matter to me. Jim was main and only concern right then. 

" Billie I'm fine now stop your fussin' and come here."

" Jim are you sure there's nothin' else you need."

" As a matter of fact yes. You here with me now." He said puttin' as much emphases on the now as he could. I sighed and went and sat by his bedside.

" No I said here." He said I knew what he meant but I didn't think it was a good idea.

" Jimmy."

" Billie it's my body and I said it's fine there's barely a scab anymore." he was lyin' there was still a good sized scab where the wound was. " Billie all I want is to be able to hold you please." I sighed and gave in I blamed it on my problem with not bein' able to say no to him.

" See isn't that better." He said wrappin' his arms around me.

" You know Jimmy I think that you are fine."

" I know that's what I've been tryin' to tell you."

" Jim I think it's goin' to work this time."

"What's that?"

"Us livin' like normal people." He nodded.

" We will. I know it." I kissed him I figured he deserved it after everything that we'd been through.

" I could get used to doin' this."

"What's that?" I asked almost knowin what was goin' to come out of his mouth.

" Layin' here kissin' you ." 

" Really."

"Yeah." I laughed he was the sweetest.

Later that I was sittin' out on the front porch pickin' at my guitar. Workin' on the song had showed Frank last night he had gave me some tips on how to make the words work with the beat. It went somethin' like this.

_Desperado why don't you come to your senses? You've been out ridin' fences for so long now. Oh you're a hard one I know that you've got your reasons these things that are pleasin' you can hurt you somehow. Don't you draw the queen of diamonds boy she'll beat you if she's able you know the queen of hearts is always your best bet. Now it seems to me some fine things have been laid upon your table but you only want the ones that you get. Desperado oh you ain't gettin no younger your pain and your hunger they're drivin' you home And freedom well that's just people talkin' your prison is walkin through this world all alone. Don't your feet get cold in the winter time the sky won't snow and the sun won't shine and it's hard to tell the night time from the day. __ You're losin' all your highs and lows ain't funny how the feelin goes away Desperado why don't you come to your sense come down form your fences and open the gate it may be rainin' but there's a rainbow above you, you better let somebody love you let somebody love before it's too late._

I was playin' it when the boys got home I think some of the words hit a little to close to home for Jesse and Cole 'cause they did stick around much after they made some excuse about checkin the rest of the farm to make sure everythin' was fine I could smell the alcohol on Jesse breath I knew somethin' had happened it wasn't until Frank told me that I understood . From everything that had happened since I joined the group out here Tennessee Jim and me were the only ones that had gotten anythin' good out of it. Things were hard for awhile but we worked through I only wished things could be te same for Cole and Jesse.


	32. A new begining to some other begining's ...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cole'sPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It took two god damn months for things to get back to normal. It was almost friggin' December. It was gettin' cold out Jim was finally better back to him old self 'cept I gotta stop naggin' on him. Jesse's back into the game and let's just say there ain't a night we go out that there ain't four or five girls wantin' to talk with the legendary Jesse James. Bob's got a lady friend and I'm pretty sure Frank does too. As for me well let's just say I've become quite acquainted with the right side of the law as they call it. My baby brother is gettin' married next summer who'd have figured it's what our Pa's wanted though, had it planned since the two of 'em were born. We though we had it all planed out our lives were goin' to be perfect then we had the civil war then the war with the railroad not once but twice and through it all one thing has always been true we are blood brothers till the end. The James Younger gang nobody would ever be able to change that. Alison Larabee was the best thing that ever happened to me it didn't mean I would never break the law again for my family. It gave me a sense of security that this outlaw had hung up his guns for awhile and that we were never real blood hungry out kill 'cause it made us feel good outlaws we were outlaws with a mission tryin' to make Liberty Missouri a safe home without Railway men for a couple more years . As much as we had gotten closer we were gettin further apart Jimmy and Billie were movin 'out that summer it would only be time before the rest of us went our separate ways. Things were goin' to be different it's like Frank said the only thing permanent is change. God knows we've sure had our fair share. I was straightenin' my tie Ali had me goin' to church again just might prove my commitment to givin' this stuff up. I opened the door to my room to see my brother just about to knock on my face.

"Sorry Cole," Jim said. 

"It's okay. What's wrong?"

" I can't tie this damn thing." He said strugglin' with the tie. 

" Come here," I said fixin' it. " You know Jim pretty soon your not gonna have me to this for you."

" Cole your only goin' to be five minutes down the road." He said shakin' his head. " It's not like I'm leavin' the state or somethin'." I sighed what he said was true but for seventeen almost eighteen years he'd been in the same house as me. I was used to the little pain in the arse. 

" Let's go before Ali comes up here lookin' for us." I said leadin' the way down stairs. Jesse followed us acknowledgin' us with a nod. Frank was already downstairs and no one was quiet sure where Bob was . He hadn't come in last night. The boy had no shame. We all headed out to church. Meetin' Bob and Christina on the way, stoppin to get Frank's lady friend Rebecca. When we got to the church Jesse's face light up a bit the tailor's daughter came over and started talkin' with him. We entered the church for once with every one quiet happy. Things were changin' but for the better even I could tell that. 

  


A/N: I hope you guys liked my story. It was fun to write I have an idea for another one but this one will be different. I want to thank you all for reviewing and Siniver for writing her story which the inspiration for this one and to all my loyal reviewer who would e-mail if I didn't update for a while wanting to know what it was and to everyone who helped get rid of my writer's block after CH 18 thanks. Hope to hear from you all again when I write my next AO fic. 

Mandy xoxoxox.


End file.
